


Passing Down The Mask

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Young Justice Parodies (just for fun) [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archery, Female Friendship, Gen, Mentor/Sidekick, Platonic Relationships, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to be a hero like you and Green Arrow." Cissie said.<br/>"Do you know how to shoot?" Artemis asked.<br/>"No." Cissie replied, shrinking slightly. "Can you teach me?" Artemis was quiet for a moment, glancing up at Green Arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Down The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Geez this has been hanging around my notes since _January_...  
>  I didn't edit it so if there are any errors, I'm sorry ut I blame myself in January.
> 
>  
> 
> also, apologies for the dashes as paragraph separators. uploading this was a pain and it wouldn't format like it normally does so :/

"Hey, Artemis, I think you have a fan." Ollie - hang on, Green Arrow (he was in uniform now) - said, watching his protégé approach. 

"Oh, yeah?" Artemis asked, a small smirk on her face. 

"Yeah. And this is her." Green Arrow said, stepping sideways to reveal a girl with medium-length blonde hair who was visibly torn between gazing up at her and staring at her shoes. 

Artemis threw a questioning glance to her mentor. 

"She managed to track me down and asked to talk to you." He replied. Artemis quirked an eyebrow at him but knelt down all the same. 

"What's your name?" Artemis asked the girl. 

"Cissie." The girl said. 

"Hey, Cissie. Why did you want to see me?" Artemis asked. 

"I want to be like you." Cissie replied instantly. 

"You...want to be like me?" Artemis repeated, raising her eyebrows sceptically. 

"Finding it a bit hard to believe, Arty?" Green Arrow teased. 

"I want to be a hero like you and Green Arrow." Cissie said. 

"Do you know how to shoot?" Artemis asked. 

"No." Cissie replied, shrinking slightly. "Can you teach me?" Artemis was quiet for a moment, glancing up at Green Arrow. 

"Well, you hold the bow like this, first of all." Artemis said, pulling her bow off her hip and extending it to show Cissie. 

' _No harm in showing her how to shoot. She might need the skills anyway in life._ ' Artemis thought as she watched the girl aim towards a target and release the arrow. 

\--------------------------------------------

"Hey, Artemis." Cissie greeted, sitting on the edge of the building roof. She didn't turn around to look at her. "Haven't seen you in weeks." 

"Wally died." Artemis said just above a whisper. 

"What?!" Cissie exclaimed, whipping her head around to look at Artemis so fast it clicked. " _Ow_." She groaned, rubbing her neck. 

"In the Arctic. He died saving the world." Artemis said, walking over to the edge and sitting down next to Cissie. 

"Are you.... How are you holding up?" Cissie asked slowly. She took in Artemis' new outfit. She wasn't wearing her green get-up. Instead, she was clad in mostly orange and black with a new mask covering the top-half of her face that resembled a Tiger. The long, soft hair, that Cissie was always a bit jealous of, was loose down her back. 

"I'll live. I guess." Artemis said, looking out over the roof tops. 

"New costume?" Cissie asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. 

"Yeah." 

"What happened?" 

"Artemis was Kid Flash's partner. I thought I'd give Tigress a try at being a hero." Artemis said quietly, removing her mask and looking at Cissie. "How have you been these last few months? Sorry I haven't had kept in touch. Been busy." 

"I know. Green Arrow told me about your undercover mission." Cissie said, looking at her hands in her lap. "I'm just really glad you're not dead."

Artemis studied her companion for a while before reaching out and pulling Cissie into a hug. The younger girl wrapped her arms around Artemis' waist and buried her head in her collar bone. 

"It's okay, Cissie." Artemis said reassuringly. 

"You could have given us a heads-up." Cissie muttered. The corners of Artemis' lips curved upwards. 

"Hey, I'm back now." Artemis said. "How's your archery going?" 

"Ollie says that I'm almost as good as he is." Cissie said, leaning back and letting go of Artemis. 

"Have you thought about taking after him?" Artemis said tentatively. 

"What?" 

"Tigress, you know fine well that _I_ wanted to be the one to ask that." A new voice said. Green Arrow appeared beside Cissie and crouched down, kicking his legs out and sitting comfortably on the edge. 

"Snooze you lose." Artemis teased, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. 

"So how about it?" Ollie asked, looking at Cissie. 

"Sorry, _what_?" Cissie repeated. 

"You've got more than enough training, and Artemis has a costume she isn't using. Unless you want to be called Speedy." Ollie said. 

"Are you two serious?" Cissie could feel her jaw go slack but tried her hardest to stay calm and not freak out. 

"Of course we're serious." Artemis said. 

"So, what do you say?" Ollie said gently. 

\--------------------------------------------

"Erm, Artemis," Cissie said, calling the older blondes attention to her. "I can't wear your costume." She admitted, holding the two-piece outfit in her hands.

"Is it too big?" Artemis asked, a small frown creasing her eyebrows.

"No, it's just... This is your costume." Cissie said. "I can't fill your shoes. I can't be Artemis." 

"Who do you want to be?" Artemis asked, watching the younger girl curiously. 

"How about ' _Arrowette_ '?" Cissie asked, sitting down on the sofa next to her. 

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?" Artemis said, a small smirk creeping up on her. 

"I've been thinking about it for the last four years, but I know this time is for real." Cissie said, looking down at the costume in her grip. "And I know I'll never be able to live up to your name." She added, finally meeting Artemis' eye. 

"Arrowette. I like it. It suits you." Artemis said, her lips curving into a smile. "So what do you think for a costume then?" She asked. Cissie smiled hesitantly and ran into her room, returning with a folder that had pages sticking out of it at strange angles. 

"I may have given this quite a lot of thought." Cissie admitted. A hint of pink grew on her cheeks as Artemis patted the sofa cushion next to her. 

"Let's see them then," She prompted. Cissie relaxed slightly and the two of them began looking through the various papers and designs. 

"What's this one?" Artemis asked, pulling one out of the bottom of the folder. 

"That's one I did instead of doing homework last week. I had to hide it when my dad wanted to see what I working on." Cissie admitted. 

"This would work." Artemis said, holding the sheet out in front of her. "What do you think?" She looked at Cissie. 

"It's my favourite design." Cissie said. 

"That settles it. I need to make a call." Artemis said, heaving herself off the sofa. 

"Who do you need to call?" Cissie asked, turning in her seat, watching Artemis leave the front room. 

"An old friend with a great tailer." Artemis said, smirking to herself. 

\--------------------------------------------

"What do you think?" Artemis said, stepping aside, revealing Cissie. Alfred had been more than happy to follow the design, even going so far as to add a few little, easily accessible pockets to store smoke pellets. 

Artemis guessed that he knew about what happened in the Arctic and was a lot nicer than Dick ever implied. 

Ollie looked at Cissie's outfit, scrutinising it silently. 

"The skirt's too short." Ollie stated, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"But the boots are high, so she's not showing that much." Artemis defended. 

"I still don't like it." Ollie said, a small pout threatening to appear. 

"You let me wear what I wanted." Artemis said, not letting Ollie win this fight. 

"I couldn't have stopped you if I tried." Ollie defended, the smallest hint of a smile on his face. 

"Then Arrowette can do the same." Artemis said.

"Arrowette?" Ollie repeated. 

"'Artemis' didn't suit me." Cissie spoke up, holding her bow across her lap. "And neither did 'Speedy'." 

"Okay then, _Arrowette_. Ready for your first patrol with your mentor?" Ollie asked. Cissie nodded enthusiastically, nearly causing her mask to slip down.

"Yeah, let's go!" She said excitedly. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since I've been back to my roots. God I miss the days when I'd upload two or three fics a week ;____;


End file.
